My Old Friends, This Song's For You
by This Calls For More Glitter
Summary: The New Directions haven't seen each other in ten years, but weddings are supposed to bring people together, right? One-shot. Please review.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Author's Note: Please review! It would mean so much to me! Thanks and enjoy! ~Jackie :)**

* * *

><p>It had been ten years. Ten years already….Sometimes Will still couldn't believe it. And you know what he really couldn't believe? That they hadn't been all together <em>once<em> in those ten years.

"We're only going to get married once, Will," Emma had said to him. "You'll regret it if you don't invite them. _All_ of them."

And so here he was, slipping several heavy cream envelopes into the mailbox, with no regrets.

* * *

><p>"Finn! Finn! Come see this!"<p>

Finn looked up as Rachel came running into their family room, a stack of letters in her hand and an excited look on her face.

"What is it Rach?" Finn asked as the first wail pierced through the air. His wife's screaming had woken the baby up.

But the smile didn't leave Rachel's face as she handed him a heavy, cream envelope.

* * *

><p>"Mike!"<p>

Tina opened the back door, letting the summer air brush past her face and the smell of the smoke rising from the grill Mike tended fill her nose.

"Yeah?" Her husband asked as he flipped over their steaks.

Tina held up the invitation and grinned. "It's finally happening."

* * *

><p>When Quinn got back from her jog that morning, she stopped by the mailbox, just like she had told Puck she would.<p>

When she saw the certain wedding invitation that came in the mail, she was really happy she had.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were out to dinner when Kurt got a text from Rachel.<p>

_Go check your mail. XOXO, Rachel_

"What is she talking about?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's puzzled expression. "I think I know,"

* * *

><p>"Oh, Sammy! Look!" Mercedes said, holding up the only piece of mail she and her boyfriend had received that wasn't bills, ads, or more bills. "Do you see this?" She pointed to the return address on the top corner. "From Lima, Ohio."<p>

Sam smiled and took the envelope, tearing it open carefully. "Let's see what this is about," And then he began to read.

* * *

><p>When Santana got home from work, Brittany ran over to her, hugging her and kissing her and screaming.<p>

"What is it?" Santana asked. "Did Lord Tubbington finally die?"

Brittany paused. "No,"

"Oh…"

"Look at this," Brittany said, handing Santana a letter.

When Santana read it, she started to scream too.

* * *

><p>Artie couldn't help but smile as he read the invitation. It made him feel better than he'd felt in...well, ten years.<p>

"It's about time," He laughed.

* * *

><p>July 15th, 2022. A beautiful day for a wedding, Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury's wedding.<p>

The parking lot of St. Mary's Church was so full of cars Finn had to park the rental half a block down the street, where he was lucky to find one of the grand total of fifteen parking meters in Lima open. Crowds of people were flooding in for the ceremony, laughter and chatter all around.

"Finn! Rachel!" Some cried.

The couple turned around to see Mike and a very pregnant Tina walking over to them. Rachel squealed and hugged the other girl. "Oh my God! It's so good to see you!" She looked down at the ring on Tina's finger and the baby bump below it. "And you're married! And pregnant!"

"I know!" Tina giggled. "You and Finn?"

Rachel nodded, waving her ring finger to prove the point. "Five years this August."

"Congratulations!" Tina smiled. "Is she yours?" She asked, looking at the happy baby girl in Rachel's arms.

"Yes, this is Eva." Rachel replied, letting Tina hold her daughter.

"Tina loves babies. Like, a lot. More than she loves me sometimes," Mike joked.

Finn laughed. Tina was cooing at Eva sweetly and the baby was playing with a strand of the Asian woman's black hair that had fallen in front of her face, making Mike chuckle. "We can all see that, Mike." Finn said. "Definately."

* * *

><p>"Oooh! There! There's a parking space!" Quinn pointed the spot out to park from the passenger side, making Puck groan.<p>

"I see it Quinn, I'm not blind." He said, half seriously and half teasingly.

"But you love my controlling nature."

"If I wanted someone controlling then Rachel would be my girlfriend!" They both laughed and Puck kissed her softly on the lips, before another car stopped suddenly in front of them. It had been driving towards them and Puck hadn't noticed.

"Shit!" Puck cursed, jumping out of the car. "Hey buddy, isn't this a one way street?"

Quinn followed Puck out and they both couldn't help but smile at the familar face they saw as the driver's window rolled down.

"It's nice to see you too, Puck," Sam teased before grinning. "And no, apparently they made this two way about a year ago."

"Sorry for snapping at you man," Puck said, giving Sam a fist bump.

Mercedes rolled down her window. "Hey Quinn,"

"Hi Cedes," The blonde answered. "So, let me guess, you two are going to the wedding?"

Sam pretended to gasp. "What are you, some kind of mind reader Fabray?"

Mercedes playfully punched Sam in the shoulder before answering Quinn's question directly. "We wouldn't miss it,"

* * *

><p>Tina was still playing with baby Eva when the sleek Honda stopped next to the group of four.<p>

"Hey Chang-Chang!" Kurt said as he lowered the windows.

"Kurt!" Tina giggled, handing Eva to Finn so she could go hug her old friend. "Long time no see!"

"Hi Tina, hi Mike!" Blaine addressed the duo from his spot next to Kurt in the car. Mike and Tina heard a Mickey Mouse cartoon coming from the backseat and peered in, smiling when they saw two kids, probably about two years old, sitting in the backset, their eyes focused on a DVD player. The girl had dark curls and looked just like Blaine, while the boy had Kurt's eyes and looked just like him.

"Does everyone have kids around here besides us?" Mike asked.

"Nope, I'm still living the bachelor life,"

Everyone turned around to see a familar wheelchair bound boy rolling over.

"Artie!" Tina clapped her hands, like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"Glad I could make you so happy, momma." Artie laughed.

"Well, I gotta find a place to park this thing," Kurt explained, putting on his designer sunglasses. "It's a rental."

* * *

><p>"Wow Brittany, I don't believe it. You actually read the map right side up this time!" Santana said as she and Brittany entered the church, decorated with summer flowers and candles that smelled like fresh laundry on a clothesline and sea breeze.<p>

"I know, I'm so proud of myself," The blonde retorted before pointing to one of the pews. "See that sign? It says, "Reserved For The Original Glee Club Members"."

"Wow," Santana laughed. "You do not cease to amaze me today!"

Brittany shrugged. "I guess weddings bring out my best side."

"Brittany! Santana!"

The two girls turned around and smiled as they saw Artie waving to them, Finn, Rachel, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Blaine and three babies (a dark haired girl in Kurt's arms, a brunette boy in Blaine's and another girl in Finn's) behind him.

"Hi!" Brittany cheered, going over to hug all of her old friends. "It's been forever since I saw you!" She smiled at the infants. "What are your babies names?"

"This is Eva," Finn said and Brittany blew a raspberry on the baby girl's cheek.

"Drea!" cried the baby Kurt was holding, smiling widely at Brittany.

"Hi Drea," The woman replied.

"It means courageous, in case you wanted to know." Kurt explained, looking at Blaine as he said the name's meaning. "And the boy is Perry. They're both almost two."

"Are they part unicorn?" Brittany asked hopefully.

Everyone had to repress their laughter. Even little Drea and Perry smiled at the statement.

"Silly!" Perry giggled and even Santana couldn't help but crack a smile.

"And are you having a boy or a girl, Tina?" She asked curiously.

"Boy," Tina said, rubbing her belly.

"Name ideas?" Brittany interjected.

"Not yet,"

"Oooh! Can I help?" She smiled.

"Uh..." Tina looked at Mike. "Sure."

Brittany clapped her hands, but Mike's face fell. The last thing he wanted was a son named "Unicorn".

* * *

><p>The gang was seated in the church when Quinn, Puck, Sam and Mercedes entered. Once again everyone exchanged hugs and the babies were passed around. Everyone was happy (and surprised) to find out Quinn and Puck were dating, as well as Sam and Mercedes.<p>

"Personally I was expecting it," Santana said when she found out. "You guys were always undressing each other with your eyes."

Then, the familar wedding march began. The glee club smiled to themselves as they saw Will take his position at the altar, their teacher gave them a half wave and they returned it.

"Please arise," said the priest and the congregation was on their feet as the doors opened.

Gasps were heard around the room as Emma started her walk down the aisle, looking absolutely stunning in her white dress. The skirt was full of tull that made it quite large and she had some lovely beading on the sleeves. The veil trailed behind her and the clicking of her blue high heeled shoes could be heard as she moved. The room was hushed, and Will felt tears threaten to make an appearance as he took in the sight of his bride.

Brittany leaned over and whispered into Santana's ear. "Who is that lady? She's so pretty!"

"That's Miss Pillsbury, Britt." Santana uttered back.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Will said his vows first, feeling choked up as he read each word. "I, Will Schuester, take you, Emma Pillsbury, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."<p>

Emma smiled and read her vows. "I, Emma Pillsbury, take you, Will Schuester, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

"Do you have a ring for the bride?" The priest asked, and Will nervously nodded. "Please place the ring on the bride's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed."

Will did as instructed, after dropping the ring once and earning light hearted laughter from the crowd. "With this ring, I three wed."

"Is there a ring for the groom? Please place the ring on the groom's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed."

Emma slipped the ring on Will's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest smiled at Will and Emma as he finished. "In as much as Emma and Will have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the great State of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss each other."

As the now Mr. and Mrs. Will Schuester kissed for the first time as husband and wife the entire crowd was on their feet, but it seemed no one but the glee club cheered harder.

* * *

><p>The New Directions were seated together at the reception, right next to the dance floor and across from the sweetheart table.<p>

"It's so nice to see each other again," Rachel said. "If only we could get Mr. Schue and Mi-_Mrs. Schue's _attention."

Sure enough, the newlyweds walked over less than a minute later as soon as their first dance was over, met by a chorus of congratulation's.

"We'll have to catch up later," Emma told them. "It seems a lot has happened since we saw each other last,"

"But first," Will interuppted. "We have a little present for you." He walked across the dance floor in two long strides, signaling for the band to stop before taking the microphone and adressing the crowd. "Attention, everyone. I know it's about that time to start the toasts, but first, I have something to say." He turned to Emma and the glee club. "This day has brought back so many memories. I've seen people I haven't seen in years. And, I wanted to tell you all, especially my old glee club, that it is great to be reunited. My old friends, this song's for you."

And the entire glee club sighed as they heard the familar beat to Mr. Schue's all time favorite song, Don't Stop Believin.

Santana rolled her eyes. "_Por qué oh por qué! _Not this song again!"

Yes, this song _again_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it sucked. Review?<strong>


End file.
